TEKNOMAN II
by alexaprime22
Summary: THIS STORY PICKS UP WHERE THE SERIES LEFT OFF. BLADE AND STARR HAVE A FAMILY. A GIRL WHO WHEN SHE LEARSN OF THE COMING VENAMOID INVASION THIS TIME AROUND WANTS TO SIGN UP. LOTS OF ACTION, SOME ROMANCE. I GARANTEE YOU WILL BE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT.
1. INTRO

TEKNOMAN II 

_**IT HAS BEEN 20 YEARS SINCE THE SPACE KNIGHTS DEFEATED DARKON AND THE VENAMOIDS. ALL OF THE KNIGHTS HAVE MOVED ON WITH THEIR LIVES. UNBEKNOWNST TO THEM, THE VENAMOIDS THEY DEFEATED WERE ONLY THE FIRST WAVE. NOW IT'S A RACE AGAINST TIME TO READY A DEFENCE AGAINST THEM. THIS TIME HOWEVER THEY HAVE A FEW SUPRISES INSTORE. **_

_**COMING SOON, CHAPTER ONE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

" dammit alana, i won't allow you to do this." " whether or not you allow it is of little consequence to me. i am of age father and i will be signing up to be a spaceknight." those words still rang in alana's head. her father was adamant that she not join up to the spaceknights. what she couldn't understand was why? he himself had been a spaceknight. not only a spaeknight but the teknoman blade that had finally defeated the venamoids in that faithful battle all those years ago.

the line was long. who would have thought that the line leading to the registration booth to become a spaceknight would be so long. alana stood in the line patiently waiting her turn. just a few hours ago she had packed her belongings in her biggest roll-about trolley bag and made her way to the registration booth. a bunch of kids, probabaly going up to sign up bumped into her and dropped the book that she was reading. as she bent to pick up the book a wave of dizzyness had her holding her head in an attempt to feel better. it got a bit worse so she sat down right there, in her place in line. several people looked at her strangely but she ignored them. this one guy however came up to her. " ah ... hello miss. are you ok"  
" not quite. i'm feeling very dizzy. i just wanted to sit down for a minute." she answered her voice sounding kind of faint. " excuse me i think i'm going to faint." she told him next and did just that.

alana came to several minutes later. she was in, what appeared to be a curtained off cubicle in a hospital. " that's strange" she said to herself. then her memory started to come back. she was standing in line at spaceknight headquarters , waiting to sign up. she had started to feel dizzy, then she woke up here. a the thought of her being dizzy, alana's head hit the pillow in disgust.  
for the past few weeks she had been having severe waves of dizzyness. she hadn't said anything to her parents because at the time it didn't seem like a big deal to her but now, she knew things were getting serious. " i have to get out of here." she muttered under her breath and sat up. she still felt dizzy but it was getting better. as she put her feet into her slippers she heard a voice.  
" what are you doing young lady?" alana's head snapped up in suprise. it was the same guy that had come up to her trying to help.  
" i was trying to get up to see if i could find out what was going on" she replied.  
" don't worry. the doctor will be here in a minute. by the way i'm micheal. micheal starr. " " that name sounds familiar. are your parents ringo and marissa starr?" "yes. yes they are. but how did you know?" " lets just say that i know my spaceknight trivia." she replied. just then the doctor walked in. his face was in a chart so he didn't realise that some one else was in the cubicle as well. " well hello there. i am doctor julian. and you ms carter are a very lucky young lady. when you fainted you didn't hit anything. when you were brought in we ran some routine blood tests. you have a very unusual physical make up. there are certain genetic traits in your blood that i haven't seen before. i would like to run some more tests to see if i can find out why this is"  
" let me save you the trouble doc. the reason my blood and dna is different is because my father was a technoman. blade to be specific." that anouncement was met with silence. the expression on the doctor's face was one fascination. the one on micheal's face was one of cautiousness. when alana saw this she sighed and continued to get up. " that's why i didn't want t0 tell you. everyone that finds out who my father is watches me like i just may transform. or something. look. can i sign the discharge papers or whatever and get out of here. i need to get back to the registration booth. i want to sign up today i have to"  
finally, finding his voice micheal spoke,  
" you don't have to worry about that alana, i'll take care of it. why don't you go ahead and get discharged and i will go see about your registration. ok"  
" ok." she answered a bit skeptically. micheal smiled as he left the cubicle. by the time micheal came back, alana had been discharged and was waiting in the hallway with her bags, waiting. " everything's all set. you've been registered and accepted. you've been assigned a single dorm room but you can change it to shared if you want." " thanks. i have a question to ask and it may seem kind of ungreatful and i'm sorry but i have to ask. why? why are you doing all this? you don't know me. you know of my father but not me." micheal looked at her for a minute then smiled. the he started to laugh. alana just stood there with a confused look on her face. " yeah because of who your father is. alot of people are going to wan to get close to you. it's also because of what he's done that they will want to help his daughter. he saved the world alana. he almost killed himself in the process but he did it. he lost his father, his sister, his friends, teachers everyone. and he did it because he knew that he was the only one that could. in that final battle he went up against his big brother connor. connor was darkon. the leader of the venamoids. he cried when he found out because he knew hat he had to do. so don't take it so hard if people want to help you." alana felt ashamed. all of her life people had tried to get close to her father through her and she knew to a point why they did it but not the full reason. now that micheal had broken it down for her she understood the full reason. " ok micheal. i'm sorry i was so defensive. so can you show me where my room is. after the day i had i would like to get some rest. by the way what about my registration details. when do i have to report for training"  
" when i drop you off at your room i'll give you the envelope with all that." alana nodded and allowed micheal to guide her to her room. the spaceknight hospital was on the same compound as the residential area. after leaving the hospital all you had to do was walk across the major courtyard and into the residential building. from there it was as simple as going into one of the elevators and selecting your apartment listing. when they did this they came tooa floor that had only four dorm rooms. alana thought this looked strange but kept quiet. when micheal keyed in the security codes and they stepped into the ' room' alana was in shock. there was a huge living room with a window that faced the courtyard below. there was a ' nook' that could seat two people for eating meals and then there was a kitchen that was a little more than cozy. next to the kitchen was a short hallway. one of the doors led to a bathroom that had a toilet and a small bath tub. the second door led to a bedroom that boasted a huge bed and accompanying furniture. still in shock alana had to ask.  
" how did you do all this? i mean you couldn't have been gone for more than an hour and yet i have this ' dorm room' that looks like a very cozy apartment and i've been accepted to be a spaceknight. if i didn't know better i would think you ran the show." at this comment micheal kept quiet and just looked at her. with micheal's silence things started falling into place. how quickly he got her registered, his uniform. he was the commander of the spaceknights. and she had fainted in front of him. great. just great. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

alana was still berating herself for fainting in front of micheal. imagine ,

fainting at the intake for the spaceknights and then the head of the

spaceknights coming to your rescue.well anyway what wass she going to do

now? first things first. she would unpack and then call her friend cindy.

cindy morana was alana's friend from since she was a baby. they had dealt

with their first crushes and their first bullies. also, cindy was the only one

that knew about her dizzy spells and had helped her to keep it quiet. now it

appeared it was getting serious. tomorrow. that's when she would deal with

it. pulling her bags into her new bedroom, alana dug out a large t-shirt and

some underwear, and proceeded to take a shower before she went to bed.five

minutes later, alana came out of the bathroom her hair plated in two and

her face fresh scrubbed. barely stopping to turn off the lights alana got into

bed and fell into a deep sleep.

in a room somewhere on hte spaceknight compound, a lone figure sat and

watched alana as she went to sleep. in front of them were the results of the

'tests' run on her earlier that afternoon. they were...interesting to say the

least. if he were to believe what the tests were saying then they were all in

for a more than pleasant suprise as far as alana carter was concerned.

the next day dawned bright and early for alana. getting up at five, she got

herslef ready and donned the spaceknight training uniform. it was a fitted

navy blue shirt with te spaceknight emblem mon the pocket with a navy

blue pants. she had her waist length black hair in a ponytail and she picked

up her bag. she was ready to go. picking up a nutri-bar she hustled out her

door and made her way to the assembly hall. this is where for the

foreseeable future she would be meeting witht the other trainees unitl she

graduated. there was a general sense of anticipation. the spaceknights had

always stood for honour and courage. they had fought valiantly in the

venamoid earth war.

" your attention please ?" the trainees in the hall quieted.

" I am micheal starr. commander of the spaceknights. you all are here

because you want to defend your planet. in times of peace and

unfortunately in times of war. on each of your applications you expressed

and interest in a specific area. now you are going to be sent to those areas to

beging your training. when you hear your name please go with your unit

leaders." the names were called and everyone started going their own way.

at last only alana was left in the assembly hall. micheal got down off the

stage and came towards her.

" what's going on commander?" alana asked. she was puzzled.

" you wanted to go into engineering. correct?"

" yes i did commander. i seem to have an affinity for machines." she replied.

" while that seems to be true, based on the backround search we were

required to do you also have a keen analytical and tactical mind. hence we

have decided to place you in special ops."

" commander permission to speak freely?" hididng a smile, micheal

consented.

" why? i don't want to be there. my father was in that same area and look

what happened to him. i'd rather be near machines. sir."

" be that as it may, your particular skills are better suited to the special ops

department.' he replied. micheal could see that she was not happy with his

and the other trainers choice. he could also see that she wanted to be a

spaceknight. really badly.

"follow me alana. i'll be your chief trainer. besides being the spaceknight

commander i am also the special ops leader." as they walked along the

hallway leading to the special ops center, alana had a vision. huge, black

beings,,. they were swarming the earth. there was some kind of sheild . made

of light, surrounding the earth. it was strong but still a few of the beings still

managed to get through and attack the earth.  
" alana, alana, is something wrong?" micheal asked. alana snapped out of it

and looked at him a bit blankly.

" i'm sorry commander. what were you saying?" watching her with a

quizical look on his face micheal explained what they would be doing for

that day. even though alana looked fine, micheal still monitored her closely.

something about the way she had spaced out worried him. he made a

mental reminder to run a brain scan on her later that day.

" today, we will be getting you accustomed to the layout of the special ops

center. you'll learn what we do, how we do it that is gather information and

finally how we utilise it. if at any time during your training, you have a

question please let me know. ok?"

" ok. commander. " she replied. still a bit upset about being assigned to

special ops but knowing for the time being she didn't have much of a choice,

but as micheal showed her around the op center an alarm went off.

" status report."

" there seems to be an unidentified object of some sort. it just entered our star

system. if it maintains its current course it will reach earth in

approximately 48 hours."

" can our sensors get us an image, something?"

" i'll try commander." the officer said as he punched in a sequence of keys.

" this is the clearest that i can get it." he said as the image came up on

screen.

gasps of suprise and of shock were heard all over the special ops center.

what they were seeinf on the screen looked like a giant spider crab.

" officer i want you to keep working on it. we need as clear an image of

whatever that thing is as we can." as micheal siad this, he turned to alana.

" come with me. it seems as though you're going to get a crash course in

special ops." with those words tommy left the special ops center a confused

alana following closely behind.

throughout the many planning sessions and strategy meetings that followed

in the two days alana kept getting the feeling that something wasn't quite

right. she kept having these strange flashes of something momentous that

was going to happen. she couldn't see more than that and it frustrated her.

micheal noticed and asked her repeatedly what was wrong. she ignored him

and continued with her duties.

after the great battle all those years ago there arose a new earth alliance

with the former space knights at its head. the new allaince knew that a time

would come in the future when the earth would come under attack.

determined not to let the same thing happen as when the venamoids

invaded. they created a planet wide shield. this shield was strong enough to

withstand repeated attacks form a super-teknoman. it's power came form

two sources. the earth's hot magma core and from the sun. there was also an

auxiliary source of power. the wind and water. they , hopefully had all their

bases covered.

the spaceknights that came after that great battle were all trained in

different areas. from the engineering department to the artificial

intelligence center. new and improved tekno-armour had been developed

that came close to but still could not match the power of a fully developed

teknoman.

all of this information and more, alana went through. trying to see if there

was any way that she could help. this was pretty much how her day went. it

was late into the night of the second day of preparations when micheal

finally got alana to get up and go to her room.

" but i have one more systems check to do before i go. "

" if you're too tired or not rested enough you'll start making mistakes. get a

good night's rest. you'll feel better in the morning once you have." alana

looked micheal in his face. she felt something when she looked into his eyes.

as their faces came closer as if they were about to kiss a voice interupted

them.

" systems check on thermal generator number two is completed. are there

further instructions?"

clearing her throat before she spoke, alana answered,

" that will be fine. i'll be logging out now. we will resume tomorrow. ensign

carter out." shaking his head at some private joke, micheal stretched out a

hand to alana. nodding at him she took it as was helped to her feet.

" come on. i'll walk you to your room."

during the 5 minute walk to her room, alana considred telling micheal what

was going on. how shw had been having these...visions about the

venamoids. she knew that the right thing to do was to tell him. the more

preparation time the spaceknights and the earth got the better it would be

for all of them yet she hesitated. if micheal knew she had these visions then

he might be tempted to look more closely at alana herslef. she couldn't let

that happen just yet. she did however have a plan to give the spaceknights'

their warning. 


End file.
